Miss Masrani
by LuckyLadynoir
Summary: Masrani Corporation has a new CEO. And with a new CEO comes changes. Claire Dearing has had some changes in her life too. Set after the 1st Jurassic World but has almost nothing to do with the 2nd cause I haven't seen it. Rated T cause Claire and Owen will eventually make out and I'm paranoid about that.


Claire Dearing had always been an early riser. On Isla Nebular her day always started at 6 AM. Even after she left Jurassic World and could sleep in until 8 or 9, she still found herself up around 6.

Right after the park incident, Claire and Owen Grady moved into an apartment together.

Three months after the park incident, Claire found herself living with her sister.

On March 2nd, nine months after the park found Claire with a temporary new room. And a new roommate.

Almost a year after the park found Claire living with her sister and a single mother to a beautiful baby girl.

Now her day started whenever Chloe needed her. Living with her sister was a godsend, raising a child was a new experience but one Claire wouldn't trade for anything.

Monday morning

Claire was feeding Chloe as Karen got Zach and Gray ready for school.

"Mom, where's my backpack?"

"Mom, do we have to take the bus? I can drive."

"Gray, your backpack is on the couch where you left it. No, Zach, you can't drive. You still have a learner's permit."

Chloe shrieked and babbled, reaching out from her highchair with applesauce covered hands. Gray took a minute to make faces at his baby cousin, making her laugh and shriek more.

"Gray, c'mon the bus is almost here."

"Bye mom! Bye aunt Claire!" the boys yelled as they ran out the door.

Karen sighed and flopped down in a chair next to Claire and let out a huge sigh. "You're so lucky you only have one and that she's so tiny." Karen said as she looked fondly at Claire and Chloe, always hoping her sister would have a family of her own. "Have you thought anymore about talking to him?"

Claire sighed as she fed Chloe another spoonful of applesauce . "I know I need to but at the same time I'm not sure how Owen will react to finding out he has a daughter. Especially since we were fighting when he left."

Claire thought back to the day she found out she was pregnant, the same day her and Owen got into a huge argument.

 _8 weeks after the Jurassic World incident_

Claire sat in the brightly lit room, waiting on the doctor to come back in. As she waited, her eyes fell on the bag that was inside her purse.

Inside the bag were 3 POSITIVE pregnancy tests, all of which she had taken in the last few weeks. A knock at the door made her jump.

"Come in."

Two women entered the room, a doctor with her gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail and a nurse with short dirty blonde hair.

"Hello Claire"

"Hello Dr. Rose. I didn't know you were still practicing. I figured you'd be retired and enjoying time with your grandkids." Claire smiled at the elderly woman who smiled back.

"And miss out on seeing one of my adopted grandkids?" Dr. Emilia Rose hugged Claire before turning to the nurse. "This is Lily, one of the newest nurses here." Lily extended her hand, which Claire shook warmly.

Claire looked between the two, concerned. "So what did the results say? Is it true?" Claire silently hoped it was, even though she wasn't sure how the father would react.

Emilia's smile widened "Yes. Congratulations Claire. You're pregnant."

Claire's mouth dropped open in shock and she was vaguely aware she was crying. Dr. Rose handed her a tissue.

"Lily will you bring the machine in now?" Lily nodded and opened the door. "Now Claire, lean back and we'll see if we can tell how far along you are."

Hours later, much later than she meant to be gone, Claire sat in her car outside of the apartment she shared with Owen. In one hand was the sonogram picture that showed her baby, and in the other a green dinosaur onesie she couldn't help but buy when she stopped to get some prenatal vitamins.

 _I can't wait to tell him._ Claire thought excitedly as she put both the picture and the onesie in her purse as she exited the car.

"Owen? Are you here?" Claire called out as she shut the front door behind her, keeping a tight grip on her purse.

She eventually found Owen in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, arms crossed and staring at the ceiling.

" I figured you would have been back earlier." He said, not looking in Claire's direction

"Sorry I lost track of time after my doctors appointment." Claire laid her purse on the counter in front of her, the zipper facing her so she could surprise him.

At the mention of a doctors appointment, Owen closed his eyes and sighed.

"Claire, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About your 'doctor' appointments." Owen put air quotes around the word doctor.

"What about them?"

Owen sighed again. "Where are you really going every time you leave for an appointment?"

Claire tensed up. "I've been going to the doctor like I said. The doctor Karen recommended I see wanted me to come in every 2 weeks to make sure that I hadn't contracted some disease from being out of the country for too long. There were a couple other concerns he had but they resolved themselves."

While everything she just told Owen was true, she didn't have a regular appointment today. But he didn't know that yet.

"Is that it, Owen? I have something to tell you." Claire was almost bouncing with excitement.

Owen ran a hand through his hair. "I'm leaving."

 _Present day_

Claire brought her attention back to Karen and Chloe.

"I want to tell him, Karen, I really do. But he accused me of cheating on him. I know we didn't exactly tell each other our daily plans but how he ever got to the conclusion that I was cheating on him is beyond me." Claire got up to wash off her hands and arms before grabbing a rag to wipe off her daughter.

"I know but you've got to think about the situation you two were in. The two of you didn't work before and then throwing you into the stressful and hostile situation like the incident," Karen shuddered, "all that isn't good for a relationship either." She stood up to help Claire clean up the mess of applesauce Chloe had made.

Before either woman could continue the conversation, the doorbell rang.

 **Author's note: I'm placing the date of the I. Rex attack on June 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **. Jurassic World fandom wiki says that it takes place in June and it makes sense for the boys to be visiting for summer vacation. So the main story will be set in May/June.**

 **Owen will find out about Chloe. Eventually.**

 **Thank you so much to my Wonder Twin Zan for helping me out with this story!**


End file.
